deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza vs Chara
Who Will Win? Frieza Chara Draw Better? DBZ Undertale Same Description Undertale vs Dragon Ball Z. Which one of these psychopathic and gender confused genociders will take it in a fight. This is Gogeta46power's 2nd episode is season 2. Interlude Gogeta: Genocide, the act of killing many people for cultural differences. Zinogre: Or you can just do it for the sadistic fun of it. Gogeta: Like Frieza, the ruler of the universe. Zinogre: Or Chara, the first fallen child. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Frieza Gogeta: The Dragon Ball Universe, a universe filled with many powerful beings such as Lord Beerus, Whis, and the King of Everything. Zinogre: So you would think the conqueror would be some hulking beast that is unstoppable. Gogeta: No, it is a short little man that wears purple and wears lipstick. Zinogre: Don't be fooled by his looks, this little man packs far more of a punch than you would think. Gogeta: Yeah, in his first show of power he destroyed Planet Vegeta and was saying the explosion was like fire works. Zinogre: So Frieza is extremely powerful, I mean when you are born a prodigy you should be feared. Gogeta: He was the greatest in the universe, or the fourth greatest I guess. Zinogre: Until he realized something called a Super Saiyan, a golden warrior of the Saiyan race that is said to have the power to beat Frieza. Gogeta: So he said "fuck it" and destroyed planet Vegeta so he did not have to deal with the Super Saiyan. Zinogre: What he did not know was that was a useless decision, because when he went to go to Namek to become immortal, he met a Saiyan named Son Goku that became a Super Saiyan and whooped his ass. Gogeta: Then Princess Trunks chopped him in half and did the Burning Attack on his father, killing his entire family. Zinogre: Yeah at this point Frieza's power was pointless, but he was not powerless, he was badass. Gogeta: Yeah, with enough skill to go toe-to-toe with Goku, an extremely skilled fighter. Zinogre: But what he really excels in is his Ki. Gogeta: Ki is a power that comes from the user's body, soul and mind. Zinogre: With his ki he can use the Death Beam, a deadly beam that is used to pierce people's hearts like the prince of the Saiyans himself, Vegeta. Gogeta: But he can do more than just stab people with a beam, the Death Wave is an attack that is a wave of energy so powerful, even mountains are scared of it. Zinogre: The Death Disc is a disc that Frieza can shoot which is like Krillin's destructo disc, but he can control it, or even control two of them at once woah... multitasking. Gogeta: He is capable of telekinesis and can throw rocks at people like MR. MOUNTAIN, or just play a nice game of pinball with them. Zinogre: He has the ability of using energy fields to block damage to him or shoot lasers out of his eyes. Gogeta: But his favorite attack is the Death Ball, an extremely powerful ball that is capable of dealing massive damage even at a small size. Zinogre: But what if we were to tell you the Death Ball is not Frieza's best attack noooo that would be the Supernova, ya know, the attack he used on Planet Vegeta when he destroyed it. Gogeta: So that is tops right? There is no way he can get more badass right, well this is an anime so I am guessing... Zinogre and Gogeta: Transformation.... of course. Gogeta: Well the first time he transforms he triples his height and can impale you and likes to use the Giant Storm, a giant storm of an explosion. Zinogre: He then transforms into a Xenomorph from Alien, he gets even stronger and faster but that is about it. Gogeta: His final form which is actually his first form, gets him even stronger and faster and gifts him his telekinetic abilities. Zinogre: That would be the end of Frieza.... if you did not know anything about merchandising, in the new movie Frieza got a power boost. Gogeta: His first form is able to one-shot Gohan and he got a new form, in the form of a Super Saiyan. Zinogre: But his Golden form is a different story, he can fight on par with SSB Goku, and was actually beating him. Gogeta: Until his main weakness got in the way, HE IS WAY TOO ARROGANT. Zinogre: Yeah also he did not train the golden form so he cannot withstand it for that long. Gogeta: And he has the biggest anger issues I have seen but he is still badass so that is a thing. Chara Gogeta: Years ago, monsters and humans lived in harmony and formed a great civilization together. Zinogre: But something went wrong, the humans feared the monsters for one reason, the fact that they could absorb SOULS and humans could not. Gogeta: If a monster goes crazy and starts killing humans and absorbs their SOULS, humanity as we know it would be gone. Zinogre: So the humans actually did have a legit reason to lock the monsters into Mt. Ebbot, that is actually pretty cool. Gogeta: I know right, well the monsters actually adapted pretty well, hell the king seems pretty chill with humans now. Zinogre: A human by the name of Chara fell into Mt. Ebbot for unknown reasons, and the prince of the monsters Asriel Dreemurr found out lying attack helicopter and took them in. Gogeta: King Asgore and Queen Toriel seemed to be very chill for a human, the ones who locked them into the mountain to have as a kid. Zinogre: Well all seemed fine, Chara and Asriel were friends but Chara was a little "off" Gogeta: They hated humanity, and wanted it gone, and hated life so they committed suicide by eating too many buttercups. Zinogre: But before they died, Chara had one more request, to see the flowers of their village one more time before they die and Asriel did this by absorbing their SOUL and going to the surface. Gogeta: But Asriel got killed up there to, so King Asgore decided to end humanity to avenge his two kids, Asriel and Chara. Zinogre: Humans came down, they die, rinse and repeat, until a human known as Frisk fell and awoken Chara's SOUL. Gogeta: Soon Chara possessed Frisk to kill all of the monsters, with relative ease by the way. Zinogre: So they went on a killing spree killing all of the monsters, until they met a Skeleton named Sans, which kicked their asses more time than I can count. Gogeta: But with their DETERMINATION they killed Sans, then Asgore, then finally Flowey and then something horrible happened. Zinogre: Chara finally showed themselves showing striking similarities to Frisk and Chara asked a question that could not be interpreted differently. Gogeta: Erase the world or not, it is your choice. Zinogre: They destroyed the world either way so that question is irrelevant. Gogeta: Chara has abilities to get through their playthroughs, like hypersonic speeds. Zinogre: They have the real knife which sounds bad but is actually very effective at killing everything in sight. Gogeta: With this knife they destroyed the entirety of the Undertale timeline, which is the equivalent of destroying an entire universe. Zinogre: Not to mention that Chara has a gun that Alphys gave them. Gogeta: Also fights with Sans, Undyne, Toriel, Muffet, and others made them really good at dodging stuff. Zinogre: They are durable enough to survive the destruction of their own timelines. Gogeta: Their experience is more than you think, they reset to kill all over again just for the lulz countless times. Zinogre: But their most bullshit ability is the their latent DETERMINATION! Gogeta: This makes them practically immortal, you can kill them until the cows come home, their SOUL will refuse to die. Zinogre: Chara is not on Frisk's level on immortal DETERMINATION but can abuse the LOAD/SAVE like crazy. Gogeta: But Chara is not perfect, they can be killed by god like beings or reality warpers quickly. Zinogre: Also they have a one track mind of killing. Gogeta: I guess it is fine when you are basically a god. Intermission Gogeta: The characters are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Gogeta and Zinogre: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Battle (This battle will be taken place in the Underground) Sorbet: Lord Frieza, this is weird. Frieza: What? What is? Sorbet: The screen shows there is a thing for infinite power on Earth, and no z warrior is there. Frieza: I'm listening. Sorbet: Right there on the monitor, we need to retrieve them. Frieza: Will it give me the power to defeat the ones that embarrassed me? Sorbet: It should lord Frieza. Frieza: Hahahahaha..... HAhahahAH.... HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (The screen goes to Chara vs Sans as Sans is dying) Sans: Welp, that is it I guess, the end of the road for me. Chara: What number is this Sans? Like number 100 or so. Sans: Heh, you really like killing don't you. Chara: Hmmmph. Sans: It will come crashing down, your sins will get to you, but anyway I'm going to Grillbys, ya know the drill. (Chara walks to the throne room) Asgore: Hello.... oh, I was warned about you, funny that a flower could cry. (Suddenly a big explosion happens outside the room) Asgore: What? (Frieza goes to the room) Frieza: Hello, I am lord Frieza, I heard you have a source of power here. Chara: (Who is this) Frieza; I believe they are called SOULS, GIVE ME THEM OR DIE. Asgore: Who are you? Chara: (There is no way I am letting him get those, I have to destroy them) Frieza: SHISOMI! Get them! Shisomi: Yes lord Frieza! (They get the SOULS) Frieza: Yes, now kill the goat Tagoma. Tagoma: With pleasure sir. Asgore: Wait WaAAAAHHH! (They kill Asgore) Chara: (This is getting irritating) Frieza: Yes.... the power is mine. (Chara shoots and destroys the SOULS) Frieza: WHAT!? DAMN BRAT! (Chara runs up and slits Togama's throat and throws the knife cutting through Shisomi) Sorbet: Uhhh uhhh. (Chara kills Sorbet) Frieza: Hmmmmm interesting. Chara: One left. Frieza: I will have you know I am far stronger than they are. Chara: I love a challenge. Frieza: Then you will love me. (Chara walks slowly towards Frieza) Frieza: Hahahaha, you are just asking to die. (Frieza shoots the Death Beam but Chara dodges the Death Beam and shoots Frieza's pod and destroys it and runs at Frieza kicking him out of the throne room) Frieza: Gah! What is that, how did they see through my attack so easily. Chara: Hello. Frieza: Don't get cocky, you have not won yet brat! (Frieza rushes at Chara punching him in the face and firing multiple Death Beams destroying a lot of land in the process) Frieza: DIe! Death Wave! (Frieza destroys the entire Castle) Frieza: HA! You can never defeat the master of the universe. Chara: Pffft. Frieza: How are you still alive. Chara: What? Already done, you bore me. (Frieza puts his hand to his face) Frieza: Hahahaha, far from it, you see, I can't beat you in this form, I guess I'll let him transform. (Flowey appears) Flowey: You sure you should be letting him do that? (Chara glares at Flowey) Flowey: OK OK? Please don't hurt me! (Flowey leaves) Frieza: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH. (Frieza transforms) Frieza: How do you like my second form? Chara: Looks the same honestly, you only got taller. Frieza; You will die with those words. (Frieza rushes at Chara punching them all around and then fires fires a Death Beam at their back. Chara throws their knife at Frieza leg stabbing him then rips it out and punches Frieza away. Chara then kicks Frieza in the face hitting him into a wall) Chara: Get out of there, I know you are alive, so don't even fake it. (Frieza is shown walking out of the wall) Frieza: Damn brat, you really are annoying ya know that. But I have many more tricks up my sleeve. (Frieza fires multiple death beams with Chara dodging but Frieza was at Chara's face. Frieza slapped Chara in the face with their tail. Frieza then kicks Chara hard to the ground and puts his foot on their head) Frieza: How's this, is this annoying, does it hurt. Chara: Hmph, it is okay. Frieza: What. (Chara slices at Frieza cutting at his his leg. Frieza then punches Chara up and uses his horns to stab them, then throwing at the ground. Frieza goes on the ground and Chara stands up. Chara felt the hole, and looks at the blood and just grins) Chara: HahahahahHAHhAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! Frieza: You are insane. I like it. (Chara runs at Frieza stabbing him in the body and slashes his body once more) Frieza: Urggghhh.. what are you. Chara: Your worst nightmare. Frieza: Well, I think it is time to transform again. (Chara rolls their eyes) Frieza: HRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH! (Frieza transforms again) Frieza: Sorry to keep you waiting. Chara: Looks even dumber than your last form. Frieza: Die.... (Frieza shoots Chara with a Death Beam. Then keeps doing it) Frieza: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!!!!!! (Chara keeps getting hit by the Crazy Death Beam) Frieza: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!! (Frieza stops and Chara falls to the ground) Frieza: Hahahaha. (Frieza grabs Chara's seemingly lifeless body) Frieza: Hmph. trash. (Chara suddenly jumps up and cuts Frieza in the arm and then punches Frieza in the gut. When Frieza is on the ground Chara pulls out the gun and starts shooting. Frieza grabs the gun and breaks it) Frieza: Stop that. (Frieza grabs Chara by the neck) Frieza: You are special case, not many force me past my first form but for you I will show you my final form. (Frieza throws Chara and Chara stands up) Chara: Really? Another transformation. And why so quickly. Frieza: HRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! (Frieza transforms) Frieza: Now you are in for true terror. (Frieza flies at Chara but stops. He grabs Chara and throws them around for a bit lifts Mt. Ebbot up) Chara: Hey its the surface. Frieza: Any last words until you die brat? Chara: Yeah, you are gonna die. Frieza: Humble. (Frieza throws Mt. Ebbot on Chara) Chara: Hey. Frieza: What? Hmmmm, why did I even try that. Well even so there is no way you can beat me so die. (Chara keeps trying to slash Frieza but he keeps dodging) Chara: This is bringing up memories. (Chara does this again and again and agian) Frieza: Oh you can keep going, I'm not moving. Ok this is getting dumb. (Frieza kicks Chara accross the planet and hits then on the way back. Frieza powers up the Death Wave and blasts Chara with it) Frieza: And now you are just mud. Chara: Actually not yet. Frieza: Goddamn it, fuck you. YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK THIS PLANET. Chara: Heh. (Frieza shoots the Death Ball to the core of the Earth) Frieza: We have five minutes, and since I am nice, I will use my full power. Chara: K, (I have all the time in the world) Frieza: HRRAAAAAAGHGHHGHHGHFDHSIAWNF!!! (Frieza turns golden) Chara: Why do I want to play basketball right now? Frieza: Okay, this is my full extent, and I plan to use all of it to pound you to dust! Chara: Go ahead. (Frieza started to attack Chara with all of his strength shooting all of his attacks. Chara keeps attacking, keeping up on the offensive) Frieza: How.... huf. Chara: Oh. Frieza: Dont get cocky. (Frieza keeps on attack Chara and ends a combo with a huge Death Wave) Frieza: WHY WONT YOU DIE. Chara: Don't you understand. You can't kill me because you are too weak. (Frieza reverts to his original state) Frieza: NO NO NOOOOOO!! (Chara cuts Frieza) Frieza: Gaahh GHAHFWA! (Chara cuts Frieza some more until he is a bloody mess on the ground) Chara: Yeah time to get out of here. (Chara resets the timeline) Analysis Gogeta: THREE TIMES FRIEZA. THAT IS THREE TIMES YOU GOT CUT TO PIECES. Zinogre: So Chara does take the fight, but why do they take the fight? Gogeta: Well for one they were far stronger, the ability to destroy a timeline is far above Frieza could even do when he is galaxy at his best. Zinogre: Also Chara survived the destruction of the timeline, that would mean no matter what abuse Frieza gives Chara, it would be completely worthless. Gogeta: But Frieza did hold a giant speed advantage meaning Chara would really have to try to hit Frieza and it is not as simple as cutting him. Zinogre: Also Frieza is much more skilled, being able to fight the likes of Goku and Vegeta. Gogeta: It does not help Chara's case when Chara's only method of attacking is cutting with a knife, meaning that they are extremely predictable. Zinogre: And Chara never faced anyone like Frieza before so they would be unprepared to fight Frieza. Gogeta: One problem with Frieza is that he has no ways of actually putting Chara down, Chara is too strong and durable for Frieza to even hope to kill. Zinogre: Also doesn't help that Chara usually doesn't toy with their opponents unlike Frieza who would toy with Chara so from the beginning Chara could win. Gogeta: Also the golden form is Frieza's undoing, with it Frieza will be fatigued, meaning he will be slower and Chara is more likely to hit him. Zinogre: Looks like Frieza's chances of victory went, underground. Gogeta: The winner is Chara. Advantages & Disadvantages Frieza: +Faster +More Skilled +More Experienced +Way more unpredictable +More versatile -Weaker -Less Durable -No way of killing Chara Chara: +Stronger +More Durable +Can take anything Frieza can give -Slower -Less Skilled -Less Experienced -More Predictable Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Dragon Ball themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Season 2 gogeta46power Category:Human vs Alien Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant